<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding Ground: Intense Negotiations by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792400">Breeding Ground: Intense Negotiations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The line between business and pleasure can blur. First posted as a blog exclusive smut chapter posted on April 11th, 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Jessan Hoan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breeding Ground: Intense Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. </p><p>The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on  April 11th, 2019.  While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html</p><p>If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Intense Negotiations(Jessan Hoan/Tiger Tyger from Marvel Comics)</b>
  <br/>
  <b></b>
</p><hr/><p><b><br/></b>Two extremely important power brokers met, as they had been meeting over the past several weeks. Jessan Hoan, the very enigmatic Tiger Tyger, a very powerful Crimelord in Mandripoor met with Hadrian Peverell, the Dragon, over a deal which would both change many lives and make them both a lot of money.<br/><br/>Jessam, dressed in a tight dress which flattered her figure quite nicely, eyed the terms of the agreement one more time. All while sneaking a gaze or two towards the handsome many right in front of her.<br/><br/>“So, what do you think?” Hadrian asked her.<br/><br/>“The terms of the deal are what we discussed and more than fair,” Jessan said. “I’m all in.”<br/><br/>The two shook hands before the documents needed had been signed. Jessan’s eyes flashed over, and a thought slipped into her mind. She leaned, a bit closer towards Hadrian, the point of her tongue glazing over her lips.<br/><br/>“Let’s say we head upstairs to celebrate this one a bit more,” Jessan told him. “If you think you’re ready.”<br/><br/>“Yes, I am,” Hadrian told her.<br/><br/>Jessan escorted Hadrian up the steps by the hand. They moved towards a private bedroom, which Jessan locked the door for. The moment she turned around, Hadrian grabbed her by the hips, and pulled her into a kiss. He felt the beautiful and exotic woman up and Jessan responded by equally and aggressively kissing him back.<br/><br/>The two pulled away and Jessan placed a hand on his cheek, eying him with a predatory instinct just glistening in her eyes.<br/><br/>“I’ve been waiting for this, for a very long time,” Jessan said.<br/><br/>“I’m sure you have,” Hadrian told her.<br/><br/>The two edged closer towards each other, with Hadrian kissing Jessan and unzipping her dress. The dress dropped to the floor and as Hadrian suspected, Jessan did not wear a stitch of clothing underneath. Her beautiful, dark-skinned body, with nice ample breasts, a flat stomach, wide hips, and long legs, along with skin so soft and smooth presented itself for Hadrian. For Hadrian to kiss and take in any way he wanted to.<br/><br/>Jessan, moaning deep and passionately, went straight into the kiss. She thought, perhaps, Hadrian had been a little bit overdressed. She decided to fix that by taking his clothes off.<br/><br/>They stood naked in a heated embrace, touching each other’s bodies. Hadrian’s fine, fine, body, made Jessan drool.<br/><br/>“So, ready to seal the deal, Jess?” Hadrian asked her.<br/><br/>Jessan smiled and crawled onto the bed. She lifted her leg and stroked the impressive length in front of her with her toes, causing it to twitch up and down. Hadrian closed in across the room, spreading Jessan’s legs, and feeling up her hips, making her just moan.<br/><br/>“I want you inside me,” Jessan begged.<br/><br/>The heat, the intensity in this woman’s eyes, well Hadrian would be foolish to deny such a woman at this point. He parted Jessan’s warm lips, sticking the edge of his cock against her warm pussy. Jessan almost gobbled him up the second Hadrian slipped inside of her. The first couple of inches went inside of her, and then Hadrian pushed almost all the way in, shoving his huge length deep into Jessan’s body.<br/><br/>“Yes, right in there, like that!” Jessan yelled in his ear.<br/><br/>Oh, he just split Jessan in half. Inch after inch of his big juicy cock, just spiking deep into Jessan’s body and making her cry out in pleasure. Hadrian, pushing his limits, rocked Jessan back and forth, cramming himself deep inside of her body and making her just breath in and breathe out heavily in pleasure.<br/><br/>Hadrian pushed deep inside of the woman. The lovely Tyger Tiger, commanded to be taken into the bed. He worshipped her luscious body with kisses, which Jessan cried underneath. The pulsing organ inside of her pressed almost all the way down, his balls slapping hard against her body. Jessan closed ranks around him, squeezing Hadrian back and forth for several long minutes.<br/><br/>“Oooh, that’s good...so good,” Jessan cried out in pleasure. “I want...I want you...so badly….do you hear me...so badly?”<br/><br/>“Yes, I heard you,” Hadrian told her with a smirk over his face. “And you know something...someone of your status, should get exactly what you want!”<br/><br/>Hadrian pushed the limits of Jessan’s tightening hole, allowing her to squeeze and release him several times over. Oh, Jessan’s hot, smoldering walls stretched around Hadrian’s big cock, pushing him to the limits which could not be defined. Hadrian, squeezing down onto her chest made Jessan scream in his ear.<br/><br/>“YES RIDE ME!” Jessan yelled. “OH RIDE ME HARD YOU MAGNIFICENT BASTARD! YOU’RE SPLITTING ME IN HALF!”<br/><br/>Hadrian slowed down to allow Jessan to feel the full sensation of the orgasm. During the cooldown period, Hadrian spent some time exploring every inch of Jessan’s lovely body. His fingers, dancing down, cupped her face, chest, legs, hips, and everything else he could reach.<br/><br/>The deep, sultry breathing coming from this woman brought a smile to Hadrian’s face. The Dragon flipped her over onto the bed.<br/><br/>Jessan, on her hands and knees, had been opened up for even more pleasure. Hadrian’s fingers danced down her body, stopping to work their magic between her legs, where just moments ago, Hadrian had been driving his mighty pole down into her. Then Hadrian practically hugged her from behind, sucking in her body heat, and fingering her aggressively hard from the backside.<br/><br/>“Tell me what you want me to do?” Hadrian asked.<br/><br/>The woman’s eyes flashed open. “I want you inside me...fucking me...making me cream on your cock...until I pass out and I want you to ride my limp body until you fill my hole with your thick, savory, cum!”<br/><br/>“Oh, you think you want that, don’t you?” Hadrian asked. “Well, you are a woman of excellent taste.”<br/><br/>Hadrian grabbed onto Jessan’s fine bum, teasing her all the way. It did not take too long before Hadrian slipped an inch inside of her Jessan, about ready to split the woman completely in half. He pushed inside of Jessan with a tight grip onto her booty, and it was a fine one at that.<br/><br/>The second time Hadrian slammed deep inside of the dark-skinned crime lord, Jessan howled out in pleasure. He knew precisely where he needed to be to touch Jessan all over in all of the best ways possible.<br/><br/>“It seems as if I know you a bit better than you know yourself?” Hadrian asked. “Wouldn’t you agree, Jess?”<br/><br/>Jessan responded by contracting down onto Hadrian. If this was what he meant by sealing the deal, than Jessan wished the deal had been sealed a long time ago. Hadrian worked her body, into a tight fever, her inner walls contracting around Hadrian and releasing themselves.<br/><br/>She edged halfway to her fantasy of being fucked into a catatonic state and having Hadrian ride her limp body all the way to the end. Oh, Jessan heated up just thinking about that.<br/><br/>“I can fill your days with orgasms, and your nights as well,” Hadrian said. “And when I’m not here, I’m in your mind, dominating your thoughts, just as well as I am your body.”<br/><br/>Hadrian cupped her ass and stimulated it nicely. Jessan’s mind flooded with so much pleasure and zero doubts she had been true. He had been like a machine with sex, ruthless, efficient, and more than capable of rocking Jessan’s world. The size of his balls, slapping against her sent Jessan into a fit of pleasure.<br/><br/>The Dragon hummed as he took this fine and powerful woman in such a way which she could barely stand on the bed. Her breath, increasing with each passing movement, doubled down the further Hadrian rammed deep inside of her. The swinging weight of his balls, hitting her in all of the right points, made Jessan cry out in pleasure, the deeper Hadrian buried himself inside of her.<br/><br/>“So close, aren’t we?” Hadrian asked her.<br/><br/>“Very...very close,” Jessan agreed with her body just being taxed and pleasured even more. “I want you...to make me cum...so hard.”<br/><br/>She let out each of those statements with a very sharp breath. Jessan clamped down, wanting to drain every single last drop from Hadrian’s well sized balls. They left an imprint deep on her hips, the further that Hadrian drove down into her from behind. Worshipping her, touching her, just making her body exploded.<br/><br/>“Closer as well,” Hadrian said. “But, first, what you felt earlier was just a taster for this. I love seeing a woman’s face when they realize every single orgasm they had tonight was just a small pleasure.”<br/><br/>A flash of light, and Hadrian pinned Jessan underneath him, legs elevated over his shoulders, and pounding away at the woman on the bed. Jessan broke down into cries of passion, which grew even more impressive. Hadrian massaged and kissed away at her elevated legs just as aggressively as he speared her tight center, dripping wet with pleasure. Jessan reached down and made sure to hold onto his hand, rocking herself to a very explosive orgasm.<br/><br/>The others were just a taster, and Jessan had been shaken all the way to her core. Her tight walls, clamping down on Hadrian, made her just take a deep breath, in and out with passion and desire spreading all over her body.<br/><br/>“Yes,” Jessan whimpered underneath him. “Faster. I’m so horny for you right now.”<br/><br/>“I know,” Hadrian told her. “It’s a gift I have...it drives women completely mad with pleasure. And you’re going to cum again.”<br/><br/>Jessan wanted to stay awake for the incoming explosion and she did, but just barely. Her warm walls, snugly clamping down on Hadrian, intended to take all of his seed inside of her. His hands all over her stretched out another orgasm. Hadrian pounded Jessan and rided her.<br/><br/>A tightening of his loins followed before the Dragon gave a mighty roar and spilled his seed deep inside of the body of Jessan. Watching her stomach swell from the amount of seed he sprewed inside of her, something it dripping from Jessan’s tight cunt as he speared into her, was one of the best feelings.<br/><br/>Hadrian sealed the deal, with both of them cumming together. Jessan’s fingernails dug into his arms as she pulled him in closer, making sure the cream pie found it’s final destination.<br/><br/>Dropping down, Hadrian stroked Jessan’s hair in the aftermath and kissed her lips. She moaned deeply as Hadrian touched her body. Obviously on a trigger and Hadrian wanted to take advantage of it.<br/><br/>“I hope we do business in the future,” Hadrian said.<br/><br/>“But, sometimes….I hope we meet strictly for pleasure,” Jessan said.<br/><br/>Jessan rolled Hadrian over onto his back and mounted him, already standing straight up proudly pointing at the ceiling. Despite getting filled to the brim with one load, Jessan wanted more, and Hadrian darting forward to grab onto her hips showed he agreed.<br/><br/>Yes, today resulted in a mutual benefit for both partners in this relationship.<br/><b>End.</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>